dominicfearfandomcom-20200213-history
Die Now Live Forever
Die Now or Live Forever is a movie that stars Seth King and Dom Fera. This is a thriller-vampire movie where teens make an adolscent bet, that turns their night of Halloween, into a blood-thristy chase. Plot The movie starts with Micheal Sphenson (Seth King) in the backyard with his family, buring his pet turtle. After the brief funeral, Micheal's mother tells him he can have friends over, but no parties. Mike invites his two friends, Greg and Dave (Anthony Canonica Jr. and Ant Cardona) and they drink, underage. Soon they make a bet and Greg has to vandalize a local's basement. As he creeps in there, he finds a coffin. As Greg approaches it, the coffin groans and opens, revealing only a hand with a watch. Greg freaks out and rushes through the basement window, and runs into the car they arrive in. After having a quick freak-out session seeing a vampire, Dave and Micheal only laugh, but then a bat hits the window, and then they hear footsteps on the top of their car. Out of nowhere, a figure appears beside Micheal's window, causing him to freak out, and drive off, but the figure didn't give up that easily. He soon goes to his own car and a car chase issues. The gang soon losses the mysterious car, and parks back into the garage, but then the same car appears, but only parks right next door. The gang sit down and have somemore beer, obviously distress about what just issued. Dave gets a call from his girlfriend and steps outside, allowing Greg and Micheal to talk, until a knock is heard at the door. Micheal answers it, and finds a teen their age named Drake (Dom Fera). He urges Micheal to invite him in, to which Micheal makes many failed excuses to it. Greg comes and closes the door right in Drake's face, and reminds Micheal that Drake is a vampire, and THE vampire who stalked them home. Micheal and Greg begin to panic but have a moment of relief when they know that they didn't invite Drake in, knowing that vampires can't be allowed unless they are invited. Micheal ask where Dave is, remembering he went outside. Micheal and Greg run to the back door but Dave is know where to be seen. Suddenly something falls from the sky, revealed to be Dave's body, slit by the throat. Drake falls beside the body on his feet, and continues to ask Micheal to let him in. Micheal shuts the door and backs away, to which Drake taunts him, acting like Dave by picking up his corpse and using him like a puppet. Micheal tells Greg to call the police, but finds that Greg has already fled the house. Micheal runs to the front door, and urges Greg to get back in, to which Greg refuses. Micheal urges him, but suddenly Drake appears and grabs him by the neck. Drake uses Greg as a hostage, to which Micheal agrees to let Drake in. Drake sits in the kitchen and comments on how 'fancy-shmancy' it is. He asks Micheal for some sode. When he brings it, Drake asks for it in a glass with ice Micheal goes ahead and Drake begins to talk to Greg...about fear. When Micheal comes back, Drake briefly admires the cup, and gives another lecture of how the human race "are all the same" and pours out the cup of soda in a sink, revealing clobs of garlic Micheal hid inside. Drake smiles and decides its time to kill them now, so they run away. Drake captures them and begins to mind control them. They both fall for it, and they both calm and sit down. Drake, right about to begin, says 'Now', then Micheal shoots up and runs away from Drake. Drake, amused, begins the chase. He returns to the kitchen, which is dark. Drake laughs and tells him that it was a stupid idea. Just then, Drake turns around and Micheal stabs him. Drake laughs, and chokeslams Micheal across the kitchen. Drake examines the cut, and begins to get angry. He goes over to Micheal, who while in Drake's grasps, stuffs a garlic in Drake's mouth. Drake releases him from his grasp, and Micheal retreats into his room. Micheal closes the door, but Drake has another plan. He turns himself into a mist, and goes under Micheal's door. Drake forms back into his mortal form and begins to tell Micheal, of how he is going to kill him, and how satisfying it would be. Just when he reaches for his neck, Drake hesitates and instead, gives him a choice. Die Now..or he could Live Forever. Micheal choses to live forever, and when Drake reaches for him, it was another trick. Micheal turns on his sun lamp, and shines it on Drake, burning him intensely. Drake recoils, a large burnt mark pulsating on his face. Just before Drake dies, he reaches for Micheal, and bites him. Drake then dies on the floor. Micheal, frightened, reaches for the sun lamp, which burns his palm. Greg is woken from his mind control trance, and finds Micheal in his room, sucking out Drake's blood. Micheal then slowly moves towards Greg, and the scene ends. Cast *'Michael Sphenson'- Seth King *'Drake'- Dom Fera *'Dave'- Anthony Cardona *'Greg'- Anthony Canonica Trivia *This is Dom's first role as the antagonist of DFEAR Studios film. Goofs *Michael's full name is said only once by Drake, which is strange, since Drake has never heard Micheal's full name. **It could be that Drake saw his family's name in the house, however.